The present invention relates to incubators and incubator shakers for maintaining cells, microrganisms and other biological test samples in a controlled environment.
A problem with prior art incubators and incubator shakers are their ability to provide a uniform and tightly controlled temperature within the incubating chamber. In certain laboratory tests, for example, such as the enzyme immunoassy test for the AIDS virus, it is necessary to keep a set temperature within the chamber in a temperature range generally from about 37.degree. C. to 56.degree. C. It is important that the temperature not deviate more than .+-.1/2.degree. C. In this type test, it is extremely important that the temperature throughout the incubator chamber be substantially uniform. It is also important that the operating temperature be reached in a quick, uniform and efficient manner. Typically, such tests have been conducted in a waterbath incubation device. However, waterbaths have the disadvantage of cross contamination exposure and an exposure risk to the technologist performing the test. Substitutes, such as an aerobic incubator for waterbath have been tried, however they have not been able to offer the uniform rapid heatup as compared to a waterbath. Another problem associated with prior art incubators is the ability to clean and disinfect the incubating chamber. For example, when a positive test result is found for the AIDS virus, it is important that the chamber be thoroughly disinfected and/or sterilized. Prior art devices have been limited to hand cleaning. Another important aspect in carrying out tests with contagious diseases is that the test specimens do not contaminate other test specimens. It is therefore important that the air flow within the incubating chamber be carefully controlled to minimize any potential cross contamination.
Applicants have invented a new and improved incubator and incubator shaker wherein a very uniform and constant temperature can be maintained while minimizing or eliminating the problems of the prior art.